The present invention relates to lead-free, arsenic-free and cadmium-free glass frit compositions for use in glazing, enameling and for decorating food service ware such as glass tumblers and chinaware. The compositions have increased chemical resistance, especially acid resistance over glass frit compositions of U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,241 issued May 1, 1984 for an invention of Francel, Horn and Stewart, and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention. This patent is incorporated by reference, the patent disclosing and defining properties of the compositions including the fiber softening point, the coefficient of thermal expansion and the chemical resistance such as the alkali resistance and the acid resistance. As therein stated, the acid resistance is measured by a standard test using 4% by weight acetic acid and exposing the samples thereto for 24 hours at room temperature. As also stated therein, the alkali resistance test is made using 9% sodium pyrophosphate at 60.degree. C. for 8 hours.